


Love Brushings

by Alanna_Z



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, PTSD, Post-Battle, Post-War, War, World War II, the great depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Z/pseuds/Alanna_Z
Summary: A tale of love and hope





	Love Brushings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning Page](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400485) by Sleeping at Last. 



  **1815**

    Germany sighed as he looked over the the Grand Ballroom of Austria's house, where he felt significantly small and insignificant as he stood among all the adult delegates and counties that were attending the Congress of Vienna that surrounded him. He was new to the world and was taking on the the weight of the new German Confederation, following in his brothers' footsteps. He was one of the newest countries in the world and was already feeling the pressure that was being put upon him. It made him sick to his stomach as he looked around the huge room, knowing all of it was going to be his life from now on with Prussia as his mentor.

    He was afraid the mentorship between Prussia and him would ruin the brotherly bond they had formed and the love Prussia showed him would eventually fade.

    Prussia stood across the floor with the rest of Germany's older brothers: Bavaria, Saxony, Holstein, Brandenburg and Hesse. They talked and laughed amongst themselves, the first time in a very long while, and they stood apart as the delegates and monarchs danced and drank themselves away.

    And that's when the small child saw her. Bohemia. She was a beautiful country that didn't look no older than 20. She looked beautiful in her long, wondrous dress with short puffed sleeves. Her dark, curly hair was pinned up in a neat bun with a few curls hanging down beside her face. Her slim body was tucked stunningly into the corset of her dress and the slope of the neck line made the young country blush fiercely. An odd feeling grew in his chest and he was confused to what it was.

    The woman spotted him with her intense copper eyes and moved gracefully toward him.

    "Hello," she smiled and squatted down to his level.

    "H-hallo," Germany replied, shying away and his eyes found the floor. 

    "You must be the new Beilschmidt," she said with her smile still in place. "Germany, right?"

    The young country nodded and blushed. "Y-yes."

    "Well, I'm Bohemia," the dark haired woman announced and gently curtsied in her crouched position.

    Germany bowed.

    "Your brother has raised you well," Bohemia complimented. 

    "Thank you."

    "Are you hungry?" she asked.

    "No."

    Bohemia pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. "You must be tired. You must have had a long day."

    Germany nodded.

    Bohemia stood up and held out her hand to the small boy. "Come. I'll bring you to your brothers."

    Germany smiled and took her hand. It was soft and warm and had the touch of a mother. She led him over to the other Germans, who all stood together with Austria, Bohemia's younger brother.

    "Gentlemen," she called as she approached the group of men. "I do believe your younger brother is ready to go to bed."

    "Well then Prussia," Austria spoke up. "It is your job to put your Bruder to bed, not Bohemia's."

    "Now, now, Austria," Bohemia cooled. "No need to get snippy. I can do it for one night."

    "Nonsense," Austria snapped. "I vant Prussia to show some responsibility for once."

    "Fine," Prussia sighed, exasperated. "Come Germany."

    "Nein, Gilbert, aber–"

    The Germans all gasped, drawing them into a shocked silence. Their eyes locked to the small boy, who stood staring anxiously into Prussia's ruby eyes. His hand was gripping Bohemia's in a panic frenzy and didn't want to let go. He continued to stare up at Prussia and occasionally glanced to Austria, waiting to see if he could have a say it the matter.

    "Germany," Saxony roared. "In thee presence of delegates und monarchs, you will address us by our country names or not at all."

    Germany stepped back as if he hand been slapped. His soft eyes were now staring into Saxony's hard violet eyes and he immediately let go of Bohemia's hand once he seen the anger on his brother's face. He clasped his hands together and timidly bowed as his eyes found the floor.

    "Y-yes Bru-Bruder…"

    "Good."

    "Perhaps Germany shouldn't be under Prussia's care," Bavaria suggested.

    "Excuse me?" Prussia gasped.

    "You heard him," Holstein snapped. "You're probably unfit to raise the boy."

    "I am not!" Prussia defended. "Besides none of you wanted the responsibility after Vather's death."

    "Or we weren't given the choice," Brandenburg grumbled.

    "You  _were_  given the choice!" Prussia growled.

    "Gentlemen enough!"

    Everyone's eyes turned to Bohemia in her elegant dress and sharp, copper eyes. She held her chin firmly high in defiance and power. Germany was tucked softly into the skirt of her dress with her arm draped over him protectively.

    "Now, I do believe you are being to harsh on the boy–"

    "But how will he learn then?" Saxony interrupted.

    "That's no way to talk to a lady," Austria corrected.

    "Stop," Bohemia ordered. "This boy has had a very long day, and even though their are tension between you Germans, it does not need to be taken out upon him."

    Each of Germania's sons bowed their heads in shame.

    "Now if he wishes, I will take him to bed."

    "Germany," Prussia summoned the young boy. "Is that what you want?"

    The young country nodded.

    "Alright," Prussia nodded. "You may take him Bohemia."

    Bohemia nodded and wisked the child away.

    "Did you see the look in his eyes?" Hesse asked.

    "Ja," Prussia whispered. "This is going to be interesting."

    

     **1877**

    "Oai! Ludwig!" Prussia called up as he climbed up the large staircase in the middle if his home. "Are you ready yet?"

    The albino hurried down the hallway, toward his little brother's room. They had been getting ready for hours and now that he was ready, it was almost time to leave for Austria's home. He stepped into the doorway of his little brother's room and sighed.

     Germany was in front of his dressing mirror, his fingers slicking back his his golden locks and then adjusted his bow tie on his neck.

    "West!"

    The German nation jumped back, his upper body straightening, and he turned to stare at his brother.

    "Finally," Prussia gasped.

    " _Was?_ " Germany asked as his brow furrowed and he smoothed out his tuxedo.

    "You're taking forever!" Prussia cried. "We're going to be late!"

    "We won't be late," Ludwig chuckled as he turned back to his mirror. He gently shook his head before readjusting his tie and finding small things to fix.

    Prussia sighed. "Bruder, you're stalling."

    " _Was?_ "

    "Come now, Lutz. I know you don't want to go to this ball at Austria's."

    Ludwig paused and casted his gaze down to his freshly shined shoes. His mouth remained still and closed for a matter of moments before he sighed.

    " _Nein_ ," he whispered. "Not really. I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing everyvone."

    "Why?" Prussia murmured, stepping into the room.

    "After all these wars, Gilbert?" Germany asked, his brow furrowed. "What will the other countries think of us?"

    "That's all behind us," Prussia told him, patting Ludwig's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

    " _Aber_ …"

    "Don't worry." Prussia assured with a smile. "This event is meant to bring all us countries together for the Christmas holidays. Besides, Austria mentioned that Bohemia was excited to see you again."

    Germany's crystal blue eyes lit up. "R-really?"

    Gilbert nodded with a smirk. " _Ja_."

    "You're not lying to me, right? Not just to get me to come?" Ludwig asked.

    "Vhy vould I do zat?" Prussia pouted. "Especially to my BabyBruder?"

    Ludwig sighed and gave in. "Fine. Let's go."

    *                     *                  *

    "Gott." Germany  murmured, sitting down. "Why do I let Prussia talk me into these things?"

    "I don't know," a sweet voice murmured.

    Germany looked up with startled blue eyes and blushed immediately seeing who it was standing in front of him. He got up from his seat and bowed graciously to the woman.

    "Bohemia."

    Her name was a cool breeze over his lips as he spoke her name.

    "Oh please," she laughed as she curtseyed. "Katherina please."

    "Katherina," Ludwig echoed as he kissed the back if her hand.

    "I'm glad you came," she smiled. "I haven't seen you in so long."

    Ludwig smiled. "Ja. It has been a while, has it not?"

    "You were still quite small when I last saw you." Bohemia chuckled.

    Germany blushed. " _Ja_."

    "You've grown into a handsome young man."

    The blush on the German's face intensified to a bright crimson and his blue eyes found the floor.

    "Th-thank you…"

    Bohemia smiled. "Ludwig," she summoned.

    Ludwig looked up into her copper hers and saw that her hand was extended out toward him. "Ask me to dance."

    Ludwig took a moment to gather his thoughts and to see if he was dreaming. Never in a million years would he believe that Bohemia, the lovely beauty she was with power and wealth, would take an interest in him, a country will so many wars already under his belt. He wasn't even that powerful yet. Prussia was the one with all the power and money, and was the one keeping Germany afloat. Bohemia  _must_ have taken interest with him at some point, or even one of his older brothers, but Ludwig couldn't even be compared to them, in his own opinion.

    He swallowed back the lump in his throat and raised his white gloved hand until her hand was resting in his. He was suddenly filled with confidence and light. It was as if Katherina's own being fuelling his soul with the strength it needed to forget his thoughts and doubts, and to only focus on her.

    "Katherina…" he murmured softly. "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

    "Of course, Ludwig," Katherina smiled. She gently bowed her head and Ludwig blushed at how much grace she was showing him.

    The large country lead Bohemia onto the ballroom floor. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her small waist. He held her protectively, as if to shield her from the world around her. To hide her away and keep her all to himself. That's what he wanted the most: to have Katherina Kolín all to himself.

    Katherina smiled and rested her free hand on Ludwig's broad shoulder. A warm feeling suddenly blossomed in his chest and he wondered what it was. It was an entirely new feeling to the man, and it had never been explained to him. So many other feelings, feeling that were felt on the battlefield, had been explained to him by Prussia and the rest of his brothers, but not the feeling that was moving through him now.

    He sighed and ignored it. He wanted to enjoy the moment he had with Katherina and just savour it. He smiled as he twirled the woman round and held her close to his heated body. He spotted Gilbert across the room as he turned and twirled and smiled when the made eye contact.

    The albino grinned and winked at the blonde. He mouthed something in German, but Ludwig couldn't see as he turned away.

    "Thank you for coming, Ludwig."

    Bohemia's sweet voice broke the German from his train of though and brought his face to face with reality.

    She stood there in form with him, dressed in her francy dress and her gentle face. Her beautiful eyes were staring, unwavering, at him and Ludwig just wanted that: her undivided attention. It made him feel loved in a way he had never felt and he felt wanted, something that was very new to the German. There was so much political unrest around him, and he felt as it that no one wanted him to be in existence. He was always fighting and  Prussia handled all the paperwork. He felt almost useless amongst his brothers, but it melted away when he was with Katherina.

    Ludwig had no idea why he had such an interest in Katherina, but ever since he was young, he just wanted to always be close to her. Every moment of everyday, he wanted to be near her and see her face. She made him feel like nothing else in the world. It was a completely unique feeling and Ludwig couldn't place a finger on it, but it felt magical.

    He hadn't told Gilbert about these feelings at all, and for good reason. He didn't know if Prussia would give him the advice he wanted, or if he would just laugh. The German didn't even know if the Prussian had experienced the feelings that he felt around Katherina, and he really didn't want to know. His brother had quite the perverted way of looking at the world.

    "It's no problem," Germany replied and blushed.

    "It's nice to have someone intelligent to talk to," Katheirna murmured. "Sometimes I think these men don't respect my intelligence."

    "That's an awful thing," Ludwig whispered. "You're one of the most intelligent people I know."

    Katherina blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

    Ludwig smiled and pulled her closer. For a moment he didn't want to let go, another odd feeling for him. It was so unusual for him to want to be so close to a woman for so long and want to stay in such a manner.

    The German felt his pants grow tight as he traced the slope of her neck with his eyes. His lips hungered for hers and every part of body.

    "Ludwig," Katherina murmured, suddenly stopping. "Come with me."

    Ludwig simply nodded and followed her in her huge dress and her curly hair.

    "Oh Gott…"

    "Here," she murmured, and led him into a small room. "No one will hear us in here." She locked the door behind her.

    "Won't hear us do what––" Germany was suddenly cut off as as Katherina's lips smashed into his. They hungrily grabbed for his over and over as she pushed him into the wall. Her fingers tugged on his bow-tie and then his shirt as she undid the top half of the buttons. 

    "Kat…" He groaned as her lips fluttered down and gave feather light kisses to his neck down to his collar bone. "Oh! Right there…"

    The German was overwhelmed as Katherina's lips gently sucked on a small spot above his collar bone. Nothing had felt so good, and his entire body was lit up with electricity. He threw his head back in bliss and desperately tried to press his hips into hers.

    "Please…" He plead. "Oh _Gott_ , please."

    "Then take control…" Katherina murmured.

    In a blink of an eye, she was on the table behind her, her legs up in the air. Her womanhood dripped with want and need as Ludwig's head bowed under the veil of her dress.

    "Ah…" Ludwig cooed. "No underwear."

    Electricity suddenly shot up Katherina's body as Ludwig's lips touched her clit. He kissed her roughly and she writhed at his touch. She bit her lip hard as she struggled to keep her body in control.

    " _Gott_! Ludwig!" Katherina cried. "Please!"

    Their was the sound of unbuckling pants and then Kat was suddenly full with him.

    "Ah, _ja_ …" Ludwig groaned and began to gently rock his hips.

    Katherina whined and winced as Ludwig broke through her virginity. The pain pinched in her gut until it eased into the pleasure she wanted. Her entire her body sparked with electricity and her back arched off the table. 

    "Oh, Ludwig!" she cried and reached up for his shoulders.

    "Sh," he hushed and gently took hold of her hands. "Just relax." He kissed each of her fingers, sucking gently on each of the tips.

    Katherina moaned and struggled on the tabletop as the German slowly circled his hips.

    "Just relax, _schatz_ ," Germany cooed. "It's almost over."

    Katherina gasped and moaned as he picked up his pace. Her cheeks burned with hot blood and everything seemed to be throbbing. She attempted to relax, but every muscle in her body was rigid. Nothing was responding the way it was suppose to and she began to shiver with pleasure.

    "Almost…" Ludwig gasped and his entire body trembled as he released. 

    "Oh Ludwig," Katherina breathed, coming down from her own peak. "Roderich can't know…"

    "Don't worry, I'll never tell."

    Katherina chuckled. "Good. Because I would hate to know what his reaction will be if he knew I was a German defect."

    Ludwig laughed. "Ja, that vould be war und a half."

    "Ja…" Katherina sighed, and pulled Ludwig close. "So, don't tell."

    "I won't," Ludwig murmured. "I promise."

    

     **1917**

    "Ludwig!"

    Germany groggily looked up with his blue eyes as he limped, with the help of Prussia and another soldier, to the field hospital. A small smile graced his bloody lips as a young woman made her way over to the wounded country. He tried desperately to balance himself on his one good leg, and despite the pain, to straiten out his body.

    He had been shot down in the trenches as he made his way across. Blood seeped into the wool of his trousers and the German had to clutch at the wall to keep upright. Soon, another bullet cut into his side. He slumped down to the base of wall and waited, blood dripping from his wounds.

    "Katherina," Ludwig murmured as he peeked up at her. "I'm fine."

    "You look like total shit thought!" Prussia chuckled.

    Ludwig groaned at the sudden movement and closed his eyes. "Shut it, Gilbert."

    "What?" Pruss laughed. "It's fun to embarrass you in front of your little crush!"

    Germany's cheeks immediately lit up with heated embarrassment and his stomach tried to heave up and out of his mouth.

    Bohemia's cheeks were aflamed with embarrassment as well as her eyes stared down at her nicely polished shoes. The polished shoes she wore while she worked and sent her soft steps echoing to Ludwig's ears.

    He could only glance at her as he stood there, exhausted and wounded until he couldn't take it anymore. He allowed his leg to buckle and his weight gave into it.

    "Let's get you inside," Prussia said as he hoisted him up. "We'll get you good as new."

    They began forward, with Bohemia leading the way. They half-dragged Germany through the doors, where a gurney was already waiting. The blonde clambered onto the bed awkwardly and everything began to sting and ache. He let a small sigh escaped him as he laid down and the nurses rolled him away.

    Prussia followed closely behind with Katherina trailing beside him. Her soft foot falls echoed down the hall and gave the German nation some comfort in the quiet hospital. As long as she was there, it was promised that nothing would happen.

    The German relaxed into his bed and closed his eyes in waiting. He knew someone was going to come and take out the bullet, even with morphine running through him.

    The pain came early as Prussia began preparing the wounds, lifting the muddy cloth away and cleaning off the skin. Though Gilbert was no doctor, he had always treat Ludwig's wounds ever since he was a child. The blonde was shy and was uncomfortable doctors, so Gilbert did as much as he could. The albino just continued out of habit, even though Ludwig was passed his 100th birthday.

    Ludwig groaned as the cloth was pulled away sharply, leaving stinging pain coursing up his side.

    "You're hurting him," Bohemia observed. 

    "Then you do it," Gilbert snapped.

    Bohemia sighed and made her way over to Germany's bed. 

    She gently took hold of Ludwig's hand and stroked her thumb over his skin. 

    "Just relax," She murmured and shot a vile of morophine into his blood.

    It swam through the rivers of his veins and lulled him to sleep. It numbed the pain and reality became less chaotic. Only Bohemia existed, and that was all that mattered.

    Katherina quickly began her work, starting but cutting away the soiled uniform. She cleaned out any dirt from the wound and frowned when she saw traces of puss starting to form in the deep crevasses of the wounds.

    Germany winced as antiseptic touched the raw edges of the wound.

    "Sh," Katherina whispered. "Hush." She stroked his hair, making sure Prussia didn't see, and held his hand. "It'll be okay."

    Four years later, she would be so sure.

    

     **1924**

    "You're not going!" Slovakia yelled from across the room.

    "I am and you cannot stop me!" Katherina snapped and lifted up her suitcase.

    Slovakia grabbed her arm and held it tight. "I said you couldn't go!"

    "And I don't care," Bohemia replied. "Just because we merge to become Czechoslovakia, it doesn't mean you can control me."

    Slovakia grunted and let her go. "I hope you burn in Hell."

    "The same to you," Czech replied and walked our the door.

    

    "Here," Katherina murmured as she handed a bowl of soup to Germany.

    The man looked up and smiled faintly. He looked horrid. Dark circles sat under his pale blue eyes and his complexion was white as snow.  Red blotches dotted his mottled skin and his golden hair was messy and matted. He shivered with cold as his thinned body sat in front of his lit fireplace, fatigued and sick. He was wrapped in the thickest blanket in the house as he sat in his chair.

     A tremor ran through his brittle body as the warm liquid ran down his dry throat. He hugged his blanket closer and his shaking hands clutched at the edges of his blanket.

    "How's mein _kleiner_ trooper doing?" Prussia asked as he entered the room and sat down across from his little brother. 

    Ludwig gently smiled sadly and sipped his soup once more. Another shiver rolled through his entire body and the country closed his eyes in pain. He laid his hand over his heart and trembled as pain radiated through his chest. 

    "Another?" Gilbert whispered, leaning forward in his chair. He clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees.

    Germany nodded slowly and coughed hard. He wiped the blood from his lips and he pulled his cover even closer. Some many people had just given up and, with that, they took their own lives to save them the pain of poverty.

    The country groaned as Kat took the bowl from his trembling hands. "Hush," she murmured and stroked his hair.

    Germany looked up at her and sadly smiled. "You're too good to me."

    Katherina sighed and held his hand. "Rest up."

    He nodded and coughed. More pain moved through his body once more and his face twisted in to a grimace. He was weak from the reparations and the rampant unemployment, and both were sucking the life out of him and his people. He ached everywhere and nothing was without pain. Even in his dreams, he ached and was laid up in bed. 

    "Come on," Czech murmured, reaching around Ludwig's thinned torso. "Let's get you to bed."

    The nation nodded and stumblingly got to his feet. Kat took on most of his weight, which was not very much anymore, and half-carried him to bed. He barely made it to bed before collapsing onto the covers. His thin body trembled as he weakly got himself under the blankets. Czech tucked him in and sat down at his side. She began to sing gently in German, holding Ludwig's hand softly and her gaze softly set on him.

    " _Schlaf, kostbarer Prinz, Schlaf_ ," she murmured as he slipped into the sleep. She kissed his forehead and ran her finger through his hair. " _Schlaf_."

    

     **1938**

    "You can't do this, Germany!" Britain cried. "Czech and Slovakia are their own country!"

    "I've already agreed to give Germany the Sudetenland," Czech announced. "It's better for his and my one country."

    "He won't stop there!" Slovakia screamed.

    "He will," Czech assured and held her head high. "Besides, I have decided to go live with him."

    "And why is that?" Britain spat.

    Katherina's intense eyes narrowed down upon the Brit. "Because my brother is living with him, and I  _want_  to."

    Slovakia got to his feet and grabbed Katherina by the arm. He pale skin bruised under the man's intense grip and her eyes filled with fear. He slapped her hard with his backhand with a loud  _crack!_

    Germany rose from his seat, his piercing blue eyes wild and ablazed with anger. "Unhand her!" he bellowed. "Or I'll have your head on a pike!"

    He took Czech Katherina into his strong arms and he held her against his muscled chest.

    Katherina shook  in his arms with her copper eyes wide and blank.

    "Germany…" She clung to him, her fingers stitches into the wool of his tunic.

    Britain swallowed thickly. "I think it would be wise if Czech stayed with Germany and was under his protection."

    And with that it was over.

 

**XX/XX/1943**

>   _Dear Diary,_
> 
> _Gott, I think I really did it this time. Though everything is going well in my country under Hitler's power, I'm starting to think I have done so many wrong things. Both Bohemia and Poland are sick. Poland is already in the hospital after the beating Russia and I gave him back in 1939. And I have felt awful about it ever since. The sight if him frightened and cowering pleased me at first, but as Hitler's power began to flex and take hold, the more I realized I was in for it._
> 
> _I was the one who would bear the guilt for all eternity for these crimes. Not my boss. Not his minions. Me. The German Nation. Gilbert doesn't know, I haven't told him. But I wonder if he can feel it too. I feel guilty for the numerous people that have been sent to the camps by Hitler's SS just because they aren't what Hitler calls "perfect". I feel their hurt and betrayal, I feel their horrid pain and their deaths. I don't know how I'm able to tolerate it, I just can. I wish I could help Katherina. She's so sick.  She never leaves bed, and I sometimes have to spoon feed her._
> 
> _I feel so awful that I've caused this for her. I curl up with her every morning when Gilbert's asleep. Sometimes she just lays there in my arms, silent in her sleep. Then sometimes, I'm soothing her from the pain of the camps. She doesn't blame me, but she should. It's all my fault. She refuses to believe that I'm the monster I make myself out to be. I think she truly loves me._
> 
> _But I may end up pushing her away. I don't want her to get to close. I don't want her to see want I truly am. I'm an awful person for letting Hitler gain power._
> 
> _I'm just a horrible person in general._
> 
> _Why does she love me…?_

    

     **1945**

    "Ludwig!" Czech screamed through bombs and gunfire. "We have to go!"

    " _Nein_!" The German nation growled. "I won't lose this city!"

    "But you'll lose your life over it!" She cried, tears threading to spill over her eyelids. 

    "So be it!" He glared at the small woman crouched beside him. His piercing blue eyes shoved her into silence as he stared down at her and glowed with intense anger.

    Suddenly, Czech was worried of what Hitler had indoctrinated the blonde with, and how he saw the world. If it was a blazed of red and everything seemed to be going his way, even though he was fighting a hopeless fight.

    "Ludwig…" she murmured, her voice soft and motherly. "Please, we need to–"

    Her eyes suddenly flew wide and her hands flung up to clutch at her chest as if a bullet had pierced its heart. She stared up at Germany as she gasped for breath with her mouth agape.

    Ludwig dropped hie Gewher as Katherina pitched forward with her eyes rolling up into her head. He caught her in his his arms and with fear in his hear, he held her against his chest.

    "They… they killed more… more of my… It burns, Luddy…"

    "Shh," Ludwig soothed as he held her close. "I know. Just breathe."

    Katherina nodded and held onto Ludwig. Her entire body trembled with pain and her this fingers knotted into his bloody uniform.

    "Let's go," Ludwig whispered and lifted up the small country in his brawny arms. "Just hang in there."

    Katherina nodded and clung to his frame. She tried to push the pain from her body, but it was hard to focus as the Russian’s moved in. Germany had to dodge bullets and artillery as he advanced, jostling Katherina around.

    Suddenly the two were sent crashing to the muddy ground of Berlin. Germany’s breath was robbed from his lungs, and he gasped for breath like a trout. Katherina tumbled away and stared up at the ashen sky as the city burned around them.

    “Hallo there _devushka_.” A huge shadow suddenly stood over her, his white scarf fluttering in the wind. “You’ve been good, da?”

    Katherina rolled and kicked at the dirt as she tried to scramble back to Germany. She shook her head in fear, but couldn’t get away from the large Russian stocking toward her.

    She bumped in Germany’s leg and he gasped with pain. His shin bone had been snapped into two with a lead pipe and the bone stuck out of a bloody hole in his trousers. 

    “Oh God!” Katherina cried. “Ludwig! You’re leg!”

    “I’ll be fine,” Ludwig cursed and shoved himself up. He had to meet Russia head on, no matter what condition he was in.

    “Fuck off Russia,” Germany spat, reaching for his hand gun.

    “Oh,” Russia laughed. “I’m not going anywhere until Czech is mine.”

    “You’ll never have her.”

    “I wasn’t asking.” Russia grabbed the woman by her curls and yanked her up to her knees. “She’s coming with me. I’m going to take all of your land, starting with this little whore.”

    Germany tried to hobble forward, but buckled to his knees. “Damn you.”

    “This is for betraying me,” The large country sneered. He dropped Czech to the ground and kicked in her gut.

    She began to convulse and gasp. Tears streamed from her eyes as she stared up at Ludwig.

    “That’s what you get, you slut,” someone hissed in the shadows. 

    Slovakia stepped out into the harsh light and laughed. “Now you can’t do anything as I beat this fucking German prick to death.”

    Katherina’s entire body responded. She forced herself up and collapsed as Slovakia kicked Germany’s injured leg.

    The injured nation howled with pain and Katherina threw herself in front of Germany for the next hit. It hit her square between the shoulder blades, and her pupils went wide. She stared into Ludwig’s blue eyes and took another hit for him.

    “Kate…” Germany murmured.

    “It’s okay,” she smiled. “I can protect you every once and a while. It’s what I did when I first met you.”

    “You bitch!” Slovakia sneered. “Get out of my way!” He ripped her from in front of Germany and screamed as Ludwig was delivered another hard blow to his shin. He shivered with pain and bit down on his lip as tears streamed down his cheeks.

    The last thing Katherina saw was Ludwig’s blood staining the ground before Russia slapped her over the head with his pipe.

    

      **November 9th, 1989**

    Germany stood, a quiet statue, at the Wall. He was wrapped in his wool greatcoat, with a warm scarf around his neck as its ends flittered off into the cold wind. He watched as his breath froze in the winter air of Berlin and as giant, fluffy snowflakes fell from the dreary, grey sky.

    Today was the day. The day that the horrid wall Separating East and West Berlin was going to come down.

    The German nation could hardly hold back the tears of joy and sadness that were welled up inside him. Finally, after decades of being alone, and without his family, he was going to be reunited with his older brother. He could finally see so many countries that were his friends, including Czech. Everything was looking up.

    He couldn’t wait. The reunion was going to be something to see. Anyone who knew Germany, knew he didn’t cry in public. But that rule was going to be broken as East and West were reunited.

    The nation swallowed back the lump in his throat as a crane, fitted with a wrecking ball, readied to knock the wall down.

    Three seconds…

    Two seconds…

    One second…

    The huge iron ball crashed into the stones and the crumbled with ease. Cheers filled the air and soon everything was chaos. People from East Berlin rushed over the ruins of the wall and ran to be reunited with loved ones.

    Ludwig searched the crowd fro silver hair, the only thing that made Gilbert stick out like a sore thumb.

    “WEST!”

    Ludwig’s heart began to pound in his ribcage as his nickname was called. He began to frantically looking for his brother.

    “GILBERT!” He called out.

    “WEST!”

    Ludwig stepped forward into the crowd and elbowed his way through the masses. He shoved his way toward the sound of his brothers voice, giddy as a school boy.

    “GILBERT!”

    “WEST!”

    Ludwig saw him in the crowd, waving his hand over his silver head. The nation’s heart ached with happiness as he rushed forward, toward his brother at long last. His feet could carry his fast enough toward the albino. After years of missing him and never being able to see him, it was all going to over in an instant. After the horrible wait , he could hug his brother from comfort again.

    The smaller brother crashed into Germany’s large frame and his pale arms enveloped around his brother. Both their hearts burst with joy as they held each other and cried.

    “Oh, thank _Gott_ you’re okay,” Ludwig murmured and wiped his eyes.

    “Ludwig,” Gilbert murmured. “Promise me I’ll never have to go back there.”

    “I promise,” Ludwig smiled and held his brother tight. “You’ll never have to be alone again.”

    “ _Danke_ ,” Gilbert sobbed happily. “ _Danke_.”

    And on October third of the following year, both brothers held their hands high in reunion in front of the whole World. Forever reuniting Germany.

    

     **December 24th, 2013**

>      _Dear Diary,_
> 
> _Well, today’s the day. The day that I finally get to spend some casual time with Katherina since she was freed from Russia’s control._
> 
> _I haven’t really talked to her since then. Not since she was dragged away by Russia as Slovakia beat me. Though I did deserve it for beating Poland. Luckily Britain was able to stop the bastard before I passed out._
> 
> _But I can’t rid the image from my head. She was so weak, and still recovering, but she still tried to break free and to help me._
> 
> _I wonder if she still loves me. And if she remembers  everything we did together._
> 
> _I still do. And I cherish every moment._
> 
> _Oh Katherina, how I’ve missed you._

    

     **Later.**

    “Merry Christmas Germany! I brought–a gifts for everyone!” Italy chimed as he swung through the German’s door. Presents were stacked in his arms, reaching high above his auburn head, and gift bags hung from his arms. “Even for you and–a Katherina!”

    A wry smile graced Ludwig’s lips. “Thank you, Feliciano.”

    The italian cheered and ran off to place his gifts under the glittering tree in the living room.

    Japan entered right after and gently smiled as she bowed to his German friend.

    “Merry Christmas,” he greeted.

    “Merry Christmas,” Germany replied and bowed slightly as well.

    “Are you going to ask her tonight?” Japan inquired. 

    Ludwig grunted and gently bit his lower lip. “Ja…” His palms suddenly grew sweaty as they rested on his muscular arms. He had been thinking about doing this for decades, the only thing that was missing was Katherina’s approval. That all that Germany needed. 

    He hadn’t seen her in so long. Decades had passed since his eyes had viewed such beauty. Though, she did attend the meetings, Germany was always too busy taking notes, or arguing to keep the meeting going to pay her any worthy attention. It made the man upset that he couldn’t reconnect to her, nor could her ever apologize to her for everything.

    The nation’s heart was heavy with the hidden love and the aching longing to free it. He just wanted to tell Katherina how much he loved her.

    “What is that?” Japan asked, breaking Ludwig’s concentration. “Is that it?”

    Ludwig looked down at the object in his trimmed fingers with a blank expression on his face. 

    It was a beautiful white-gold ring with a deep teal, cushion cut diamond set on top. He rolled it between his fingers and hadn’t even noticed that he had taken it out of his pocket.

    The German nodded and slipped it back into his pocket. “She always looked good in teal.”

    Japan nodded and smiled. 

    “I hope it goes well,” Ludwig murmured. “I don’t even know what she thinks of me.”

    “It'll be fine,” Japan assured.

    That’s when Ludwig’s heart jumped into his throat and began to pound away. There she was, the Czech Republic, standing in his doorway, with her brother and two suit-cases on the floor.

    “Ludwig!” She smiled and reached into hug him.

    He hugged her in her beautiful black dress from the thirties and restrained himself from kissing the top of her head, as he had done so many times before.

    Roderich stared at him narrowly from behind his wire rimmed glasses. He still didn’t know.

    “I’ve missed you so much,” Ludwig whispered to her.

    “I have too,” Katherina smiled and kissed his cheek. “Now, I’ll take this to my old room then.” She hefted up her suitcase as a confused scowl twisted Ludwig’s face.

    “ _Was?_ ”

    “We’re staying the night,” Katherina murmured. “Didn’t… PRUSSIA!”

    “ _Ja?_ ” Prussia yelled as he bounded down the giant stair case leading down into the front room. “What can the awesome me do for you?”

    “You didn’t tell Ludwig about our plans?” Katherina asked. “You swore you would!”

    “Sorry _frau_ ,” Gil answered. “I was drunk and complete forgot!”

    “Oh! You old drunk!” Katherina cried. “You can’t do anything!”

    “I’ll take you’re bag,” Germany opted. “Go join the party.”

    Katherina smiled and nodded, prancing into the living room after smiling her signature smile to Ludwig.

    “You have to do it tonight,” Gilbert murmured. “She’s so into you.”

    “How do you know?” Ludwig growled as she marched up the stairs with both Katherina’s and Roderich’s suitcases.

    “C’mon West!” Gilbert exasperated. “It’s written all over her face!”

    Ludwig sighed and his eyes glared murderously ahead of him. “How ‘bout you just stay out of it,” he snarled. “It's none of your business.”

    The German set down the suitcases in the their respected rooms and made his way back to his guests.

    “I know you have the ring, Ludwig,” Gilbert chided. “You may lose her if you don’t.”

    “Shut it!” Ludwig bellowed. “Just don’t interfere!”

    “Okay, okay, West,” Prussia backed off. “I won’t.”

    “ _Danke_ ,” Germany whispered and stepped into his kitchen. He grabbed his baking frock and tied it around his waist. 

    Then, he began his work.

    *          *          *

    “What’s Germany doing?” Katherina murmured as she sipped on her drink.

    “He’s–a making a wonderful meal for–a us all!” Italy cheered, grinning ear to ear. 

    “All alone?” Czech set down her drink, and softly made a move to get up. “He shouldn’t.”

    “Don’t worry about it, Kat,” Austria soothed. “He does it all the time.”

    “But, Roderich,” Katherina protested. “It’s not fair to him.”

    “He’s probably already got half of the supper ready already,” Hesse, one of Germany’s older brothers, commented. “Besides, it’s  _his_  kitchen.”

    Katherina sighed and bit her lip. She hadn’t seen Germany in so long, and missed him so much. But it felt as if he was trying to avoid her, trying to avoid the thing that she needed to say the most. She just wanted to know if he felt the same way.

    “I’m gonna go check on him,” she murmured and quickly made her way across the foyer to the kitchen.

    There, Germany stood at the counter, his frock covered in flour and sugar and a little bit of sauce as she rolled out a sheet of cookie dough. The sleeves of his cotton, long sleeved shirt were rolled up passed his elbows, showing off the toned forearms he owned. His slicked hair was beginning to rebel and slick out onto his forehead, while a small, genuine smile was set on his lips.

    “Everything okay?” She murmured quietly.

    “Hm?” The blonde casted a gaze over his shoulder and a blush was immediately on his cheeks. “Oh… H–hey Katherina…”

    “Need any help?”

    “Oh, _nein_ ,” he whispered. “I think I got every thing going.”

    Katherina bit her lip and moved a bit closer. “Would you like me to set the table maybe?” 

    Germany hesitated. “ _J–ja_. Sure.”

    Katherina smiled and grabbed the china from the counter. She stepped passed Germany, taking in his smell, and entered the dinning room.

    The huge table in the middle was ordained with red and gold cloth, with beautiful rose center pieces rowed down the middle.

    A gentle smile spread across Katherina’s face. She set down the china in a pile and gently touched the petals of one of the roses. “Oh, Germany. You never forget, do you?”

    “Well… _Nein_. I guess I don’t.”

    Kate turned to the blonde, and smiled warmly. “Oh Ludwig.”

    “Kazerina,” the German sighed and placed both his hands on the sides of her face. 

    Katherina smiled and reached up to touch her lips to his. “Don’t ever do that again.”

    Germany nodded and smiled. “I won’t ever go.”

    Kat laughed softly and turned back to the china. “Go finish the meal. I’ll tend to this.”

    The German nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. 

    Czech set down everyone’s plates and fixed the utensils in place, even as Germany was setting down the food. By the time the two were finished, the table was full of glittering china and silverware, as well as dozens of German and French delicacies.

    “Whoa…”

    The two countries turned to the doorway, seeing Italy with his mouth agape.

    “Alright everyone,” Prussia bellowed. “Let’s eat!”

    It was frenzy. Everyone took their seats and began to dig in so fast that Germany couldn’t get the toast over fast enough.

    Katherina smiled at Ludwig and secretly gripped his hand under the table. She smiled and held onto his hand tight, almost unwilling to let go throughout the entire evening.

    “Katherina?” Germany whispered.

    “Hm?” She looked at him with half lidded eyes and a charming smiled. They sat together on the edge of the dance floor of Germany’s ball room.

    “Would you like to dance?” he asked, holding out his hand as if it was his first time.

    Katherina smiled. “Definitely.”

    The German wished her out onto the floor and held her close. He rocked her gently, showing her with secret kisses and smiling like he never had.

    Soon, he look up to his albino brother, who stood at the DJ booth and nodded. Prussia smiled and held a thumbs up.

    “Katherina,” Ludwig murmured. “I have something I want to ask you.”

    “What is it Ludwig?”

    The German sighed and got down on one knee. “Katherina, I’ve been waiting almost a century to have you all to myself.” He pulled the ring from his pocket. “So, I have to ask: Will you marry me?”

    Katherina stood there in awe. Her copper eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was suddenly dry as a spotlight was place upon the pair.

    “Please don’t make me wait another year,” Germany murmured.

    “I… I…”

    “Please.”

    “Yes,” Katherina sighed happily. “Of course, Ludwig, yes.”

    Ludwig smiled as his brothers swarmed him and Katherina was showered with praises from the female countries. She held the ring in her fingers as she smiled at Ludwig.

    “I love you,” she mouthed.

    “I love you, too.”


End file.
